L'Histoire de Didyme
by TwiinDidyme
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Didyme mais beaucoup remaniée par moi.  Trois Rois fous amoureux d'une seule personne. Qui d'entre eux sera l'Elu ?
1. Chapter 1

Mon nom est... Je ne me souviens même plus. Je sais juste que je suis un vampire. Un pauvre vampire mourant dans une forêt suite à un abandon prématuré. J'avais été recueillis par une famille, je ne me souviens plus de leur nom aussi. Ils m'ont abandonnés. Toute seule dans un univers banal. Je n'étais pas vieille, j'avais une quinzaine d'années. Je me laissai mourir, cela faisait 3 mois que je ne me nourrissais plus, que je ne sortais plus. Je voulais mourir, je n'existais plus sans Eux. J'avais songer à me rendre auprès des Volturi pour qu'il me donne la mort, mais j'étais bien trop timide pour demander une chose pareille. Déjà, je sentis les ténèbres m'obscurcirent les idées, elles devinrent floues ainsi que mes souvenirs. Ils commençaient à ternir peu à peu. Je voulus ouvrir les paupières mais j'étais à bout de forces, je ne pouvais plus bouger la moindre partie de mon corps. Mais je n'étais pas un vampire normal. J'étais aussi fragile qu'une plume, aussi douce qu'un agneau, frêle. Il fallait me protéger, n'étant pas capable de me défendre. Et mes prunelles n'étaient pas couleur rubis comme tous les autres membres de mon espèce. Elles étaient argentés et tachetées d'éclats bleus sombre. Mes cheveux étaient longs, couleurs feu, avec quelques mèches soleil et formaient de parfaites petites boucles qui glissaient le long de mon dos...Chaque pensée s'effaçait au fil des secondes, l'inconscience remporta la victoire et je ne me souvenais plus que d'une unique chose. J'avais aimé cette famille plus que tout au monde...


	2. Chapter 2

Je repris conscience complètement dérouter. Je ne pouvais vraiment plus ouvrir les yeux. Comme si ils étaient attachés ! Mais j'avais un don, j'étais capable, en touchant quelqu'un, de lui transmettre ce que je pensais. Ma respiration devint plus forte, annonçant mon réveil. J'entendis un frottement de tissus. Une personne vint se poser près de moi. J'aurai voulu voir qui c'était mais mon corps était dans l'incapacité d'exécuter ma demande. Une main serrait la mienne. J'envoyais une onde de pensée : « Où suis-je ? ». La personne à coté de moi sursautai sous l'effet de la surprise.

_ Marcus, Caius, chuchota la voix, douce comme du miel. Venez voir ! C'est extraordinaire !

Bon. Déjà, je savais qu'ils étaient trois autour de moi. Un souffle à mon oreille me fit frissonner.

_ Bonjour, susurra la voix mielleuse. Je m'appelle Aro. Je suis le chef du clan des Volturi. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

Volturi ? Oh non mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai la poisse avec moi depuis mon enfance et même en étant devenue un vampire elle était toujours endormie quelque part en moi.

« Vous n'allez pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

_ Oh mais bien sûr que non, ma précieuse ! S'offusqua Aro. Ton don est tout bonnement étonnant ! S'extasia-t-il.

Ma précieuse ? Bref, passons... « Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger ? »

_ Tu es paralysé momentanément. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans quelques heures tu pourras ouvrir les yeux et bouger.

Aro éclata de rire. Son rire était l'un des sons les plus parfaits et doux qui me fût espérer d'entendre. Quelqu'un vint se poster juste à coté de lui.

_ Tu parles tout seule maintenant Aro ? Demanda une voix belliqueuse. Tu me diras, avec 3000 ans d'existence, c'est sûr qu'on commence tous à perdre la boule.

J'aurai voulu toucher l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix belliqueuse et lui montrer mon don. Aro s'en chargea pour moi.

_ Pose ta main sur la sienne, Caius.

Le Caius en question ne se fit pas prié. Il posa sa main brutalement sur la mienne. Je retins un sursaut. Je me mis à fredonner une chanson pour qu'il entende ma voix. Mon ancienne famille disait que j'avais une voix exquise et que lorsque je chantais, ma voix tintait comme une clochette au vent. Je commençai alors à composer une berceuse pour Caius. Ce dernier sursauta sous l'assaut des notes qui défilaient dans mon esprit. Aro pouvait également les écouter. Il soupira.

_ Sa voix est tout aussi merveilleuse que son visage angélique.

La sienne était pareil à une mélodie radieuse et envoûtante. Les notes de la berceuse de Caius s'estompèrent pour laisser place à une mélodie à la voix d'Aro. « Celle-ci est pour vous, transmettai-je à ce dernier, je l'ai intituler : Aro's laugh, car elle est aussi jolie que votre rire. »

_ Quelle merveilleuse enfant ! S'extasia-t-il. Qu'en penses-tu Caius ?

L'interpellé ne répondit rien. Il paraissait subjugué par mes talents que je lui montrais. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent lentement. La pièce était sombre. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux noirs et ondulés, son visage était neutre mais si beau, sa peau était lisse et aussi éclatante que du diamant, même dans l'ombre. Je clignais des yeux comme si je découvrais pour la première fois le soleil. Pourtant, la pièce était toujours dans la pénombre. L'homme aux cheveux ondulés, sans doute Marcus, se dirigea vers les grands rideaux et les ouvrit en grand. Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Marcus regarda au dehors et se retourna vers moi. Mon cœur eut un raté et je me crispai. Ses prunelles rouge sang étincelaient telles deux joyaux. Je détournais la tête, Caius était penché vers moi, un sourire épanoui resplendissait sur son visage. Ses yeux brillaient eux aussi. Aro observait avec attention ses compagnons. Caius ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Je posai une main sur sa joue et lui demandai de ma voix enfantine :

_ Que veux-tu mon cher Caius ?

Aro retint sa joie en allant chercher un verre.

_Je voudrais que tu chantes encore ma berceuse, chuchota Caius. S'il te plait.

Je recommençai à chantonner la berceuse de Caius. En m'entendant chanter, Caius se leva et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur la sensation que me procurait son baiser. Cette marque d'affection m'avait terriblement manqué. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, l'une d'elles coula le long de ma joue... Une larme de bonheur. Aro revint avec son verre, remplit de liquide rouge, avec des prunelles effarées.

_ Elle peut pleurer ! C'est incroyable ! S'exclama Aro. Tu peux faire d'autres choses humaines, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

_ Oui, répondis-je d'une petite voix. Je suis très fragile. Je suis incapable de me défendre. J'étais un poids pour ma famille, ils ont du juger préférable de me laisser... Et j'ai besoin de dormir aussi.

_ Comment t'appelles-tu ? S'enquit Marcus, masquant son intérêt pour moi.

Je levai des yeux surpris vers lui. Hébétée qu'il s'adressa à moi directement.

_ Ma famille m'appelait... Didyme.

Il y eu un silence. Je me recroquevillai. Je haïssais le silence. Il rimait avec abandon pour moi. Aro posa le verre de sang sur la table de nuit. Caius me prit dans ses bras comme une princesse et me berça doucement, comme si j'étais le trésor le plus précieux qui soit. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il me dévisagea avec curiosité et tendresse.

_ Tes yeux sont surprenant, me dit-il. Ils sont magnifiques. Argentés et parsemés d'éclats bleu marine...

Il s'arrêta. Je regardai autour de moi. Aro et Marcus avaient disparût.

_ Quand je te tiens dans mes bras, reprit Caius. Tu as l'air si fragile, on dirait une petite fleur.

Je baillai et me lovai dans les bras de Caius. Le sommeil l'emporta, j'eus juste le temps d'entendre l'un des mes trois anges gardien me dire :

_ Dors ma petite fleur. Va au pays des rêves, mais reviens.

Il embrassa mon front et je m'endormis.

* * *

_Ca vous a plut ? :D Dites-moi ! Bisous à tout(es) mes fans_.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me réveillai en pleine forme. Je gardais les yeux fermés pour faire durer cet instant. Des doigts caressèrent ma joue. Je repris conscience que j'étais toujours dans les bras de Caius et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son bras, inspirant à fond l'odeur merveilleuse qu'il dégageait. Tout les trois, Aro, Caius et Marcus; sentaient bon. Aro répandait une odeur de lilas et de soleil. Caius sentait le chèvre-feuille et parfois la framboise. Et Marcus avait une magnifique odeur de sable chaud. Caius bougea légèrement. J'ouvris les paupières. La chambre était remplie de lumière. Elle avait des couleurs chaudes. Des tapisseries dans les tons orange rouge et marrons. Style Renaissance.

_ Cette pièce est très jolie, dis-je doucement.

_ Aro a des goûts très prononcés pour ce qui est l'élégance. Tu n'as qu'à voir comment il s'habille, se moqua Caius.

_ Aro s'habille très bien ! M'offusquai-je.

_ Est-ce que ma petite fleur a bien dormi ? Susurra-t-il à mon oreille, détournant le sujet de discutions.

_ Comme un bébé. Mais... vous n'êtes quand même pas rester toute la nuit à me regarder dormir ? M'enquis-je, soupçonneuse.

_ Tu es si magnifique quand tu rêves, s'émerveilla Caius. J'ai même pu voir de quoi tu rêvais en te prenant la main toute la nuit... Tu as rêver de moi (sa voix dérapa sous l'émotion), d'Aro et de Marcus. Ensuite, tu t'es retrouvée toute seule dans une prairie parsemée de fleurs. Tu en as cueilli une, tu te l'ai mise dans les cheveux. Tu t'es remise à sautiller, tu dégageais la joie de vivre. Tes yeux étaient comme deux projecteurs, tes petites prunelles si merveilleuses et rassurantes. Un rouge-gorge est venu se poser sur ton bras et tu lui as chuchoté : « Je les aimes tellement. Ce sont mes trois anges gardiens... ».

Je me remémorai mon rêve. J'avais bien rêver de tout ça...

Caius attrapa le verre qu'Aro avait déposer hier et me le tendit. Je le saisis et fut en proie à un souvenir que j'aurai voulu ne jamais revoir apparaître...

Flash Back :

Je courais dans la prairie, je riais, un rire des plus jolie qui pouvait exister. Ma robe rose pâle flottait au vent, j'allais tellement vite, j'avais l'impression de voler... De à peine toucher le sol. Le ciel était pur, sans aucun nuage. Le soleil brûlait et ma peau d'ivoire se couvrit de millier de diamants. Je ralentissais tranquillement. Quand soudain, je sentis une magnifique odeur, j'inhalai profondément. Je me mis à sautiller vers cette merveilleuse odeur. Je m'arrêtai. Un humain cueillait des fleurs. Il était penché sur elles pour sûrement mieux les contempler. Son sang était trop tentant pour un vampire aussi faible que moi. Ma gorge me brûlait atrocement et sans plus attendre je me jetai sur cet humain. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir sa réaction car mes instincts vampiriques prirent le dessus. J'enfonçai mes dents dans sa chair et but tout son sang. Il était merveilleusement bon, mes papilles le sentaient. Quand j'eus finis, j'essuyai ma bouche avec ma manche et je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. J'étais un monstre. Une horrible créature qui venait d'ôter la vie à une personne pourvue de sentiments. Qui pouvait éprouver de la compassion, de l'amour, de la pitier, de la tristesse, du bonheur... Et moi je n'étais qu'une affreuse chose répugnante qui n'avait pas de sentiments, où si c'était le cas, les miens étaient faux !

Je m'agenouillai près de la dépouille de ma victime en sanglotant et hurlant mon désespoir. J'étais horrible ! Comment avais-je pu faire cela ? Je méritais de mourir à mon tour ! D'endurer mille souffrances comme venait de subir ce pauvre humain que j'avais tué ! Je me remis debout et allai défoncer un arbre. Il s'abattit par-terre avec fracas. J'arrachai tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage criant. J'étais tellement en furie que j'essayais de me lacérer le visage, mais sans succès. Je rentrai alors chez moi en pleurant, mes mains cachaient mon visage que je ne souhaitait plus jamais revoir de mon existence...

Fin du flash back.

Je sentis une pression sur mon bras. Caius me secouait légèrement pour me faire sortir de ma transe.

_ J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? M'interrogea-t-il.

_ Non, non tout va bien, le rassurai-je. C'est juste qu'un souvenir douloureux pour moi vient de resurgir quand j'ai vu le verre que vous me tendiez.

Je désignai le verre rempli de sang humain. A en juger l'odeur si tentante.

_ Si tu préfères boire autre chose...

_ Non ! Le coupai-je. J'ai vraiment soif.

J'esquissai un sourie. Caius ne retint pas le sien contrairement à moi. Je pris le verre entre mes mains frêles. Je portai le liquide à mes lèvres. Une fois le sang dans ma bouche, je rouvris les paupières, mon regard dans le vide... Je me voyais, moi et Caius, main dans la main. Mon annulaire gauche portait une bague des plus magnifiques. Une monture en argent et des petits diamants et saphirs incrustés dedans. Je levai ma main et la faisait pivoté pour mieux contempler mon alliance. Des bras glacés m'entourèrent dans une étreinte indestructible. Caius me souriait et embrassa légèrement mes lèvres rosées. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et me murmura cette question :

« Veux-tu m'épouser Didyme Millinecci ? »

Je revins à l'instant présent. Une vision ? J'avais entendue mon nom. Le nom de mon ancienne famille... Ma famille avait des origines italiennes. Elle était raffinée, chaleureuse. Tout pour être nommée LA famille parfaite.

_ Tu souhaites m'en parler Didyme ? Demanda la voix de mon ange près de moi.

_ Te parler de quoi Caius ?

Ce dernier plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Ses prunelles brûlaient de tendresse, j'y perdis pieds. Elles m'incendiaient au plus profond de moi-même. Je posai mes doigts sur sa joue et la caressait affectueusement. Caius ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Je baladai mon autre main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et soyeux. Ils étaient doux comme son regard qu'il venait de m'adresser quelques secondes auparavant. Je touchai tout les traits de son visage pour les mémoriser, car au fond de moi je savais que si je devais le perdre un jour, je n'y survivrais pas.

_ Veux-tu me parler de ta famille ? Continua-t-il. Si tu t'en souviens.

Il prit ma main et caressa mes phalanges. Je pris une forte inspiration pour me donner du courage et commençai.

_ Ma mère s'appelait Aluna et mon père Lanzo. J'avais une sœur, Fanelly. Elle comptait énormément pour moi. C'était un peu comme ma jumelle. Nous vivions en harmonie tous. Nous n'entendions que mes rires et ceux de ma sœur toute la journée. Ma sœur avait le pouvoir d'amener le soleil et à chaque fois que nous jouions ensemble, elle regardait vers le ciel, fermait les yeux et ouvrait les bras. Quand elle rouvrait les paupières, ses prunelles étaient en fusion, comme si elle avait absorbé la lumière du soleil. Ensuite, elle ouvrait la bouche et laissait échapper une boule jaune comme un soleil et cette boule montait haut dans le ciel. C'est à ce moment là que l'on s'apercevait qu'il faisait sombre et que grâce à _son _soleil, la lumière revenait.

_ C'est un jolie pouvoir, commenta Caius.

_ Mon père n'avait pas de pouvoir particulier et ma mère... eh bien... Iluna était une humaine. Elle était ma mère biologique. Fanelly est morte à l'âge de 11 ans. Enfait, nous nous baladions elle et moi dans la forêt près de notre maison et elle m'a dit :

« Tu sais 'Dyme, je partirais un jour. Je ne sais pas quand, mais un jour peut-être viendra... »

« Non ! 'Nelly ! Nous sommes immortels ! Nous ne pouvons mourir. »

Elle m'a sourit et disparût dans le cœur de la forêt. C'était sa façon à elle de dire : « Cache-Cache ! » Je comptait jusqu'à 40 et commençai à partir à sa recherche. Je l'hélai depuis au moins 1h, en criant qu'il se faisait tard, que papa et maman allaient s'inquiéter. J'entendis des voix parler bruyamment. Je me cachai derrière un arbre et observait la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Deux femmes blondes étaient debout devant ma sœur, qui, elle, était accroupi et en sang. J'ai retenu un hurlement en plaquant ma main sur ma bouche. L'une des deux femmes avait un regard plein de compassion et de gentillesse. L'autre avait les yeux emplient d'ardeur belliqueuse et sans pitier. Cette dernière s'adressa à ma sœur.

_ C'est quoi ton nom ? L'agressai-t-elle.

_ Fanelly Millinecci... bégayai ma sœur.

_ Que faisais-tu ici ? Tu m'as déranger en plein dîner ! Sais-tu au moins à qui tu parles ?

_ N...non.

Ma sœur était en état de choc. Et moi je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne savais pas me défendre. Je serais morte en essayant de la protéger.

_ Je suis la femme d'un homme issu d'une famille royale ! Comment as-tu oser petite peste de venir me déranger en pleine chasse ?

Les yeux de son agresseuse étaient d'un rouge brûlant, qu'il vous incinérait au premier regard.

_ Veuillez me pardonner, s'excusa Fanelly. Mon intention n'était pas de vous déranger et de déclencher votre colère. Excusez-moi...

_ Je n'en ai RIEN à faire de tes excuses ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre comme nous ( elle désigna elle-même et sa comparse ) ! Tu ne mérites rien d'autre que de mourir !

Je ne pouvais en entendre plus. Je suis partie en pleurant à chaudes larmes et en courant, j'entendais les cris de douleur de ma sœur. Et je n'oublierai jamais cette phrase que j'ai dite à son intention : « Je te suivrai pendant toute notre Éternité. Mais ne va pas là où je ne peux te suivre. ». Mes parents apprirent la mort de Fanelly et ils se laissèrent mourir. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'abandonnent, en me donnant comme prétexte que j'étais un poids énorme pour eux car j'étais fragile.

Je me tus. Caius a suivis mon récit avec intention. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et se déversèrent sur mes joues. Caius me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement en me chuchotant des mots rassurants.

_ Viens, dit-il. Nous allons racontez tous ça à Aro.

* * *

_On en sait plus sur le passé de 'Dyme :D_


End file.
